Stalker
by Pyrite
Summary: Naruto lied to Kankuro and you think it would end there. However, Kankuro doesn't like liars and especially when promises have been made for sexual acts.


**Title:** Stalker

 **Author:** Pyrite

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing(s):** Kankuro x Naruto

 **Warning(s):** Yaoi, Oral Sex, BDSM...

 **Summary:** Naruto lied to Kankuro and you think it would end there. However, Kankuro doesn't like liars and especially when promises have been made for sexual acts.

 **Author's Note:** I needed a break from my other one-shots and stories. This actually came to me in a half-dream and when I was half-awake. Strange. There has been a lot going on in my life. I had to put down my dog (my fur-sister) a week ago, and that was really hard. So, this really is going to get me out of my bad thoughts and give me a new perspective on my writing. I hope you enjoy it.

Night descended quickly on Suna as Kankuro tailed the blonde that he was in pursuit of. He was not in a very good mood tonight and he was going to be sure to let the little brat know when they were in his room. He wasn't happy at all. Naruto had promised to meet him earlier that same day. They were going to meet for a short lunch and then have a quick round of sex because Gaara and Naruto would have to talk about exchanges and such between Konaha and Suna. Well, afternoon had come and no Naruto.

At first, he wondered if his brother and the blonde were having an emergency meeting, but when he found his brother eating lunch alone and asked the red-head if he had seen Naruto, his little brother only reaffirmed that the meeting wasn't until later. He had ended up thanking his brother and walking out with fury filling his veins. Later, before the meeting, he had found Naruto with another nin from Suna. Kankuro saw the two laugh and the other nin pat Naruto's butt before they parted. Yep, the blonde was in trouble.

Kankuro kept his dark brown eyes on Naruto's beautiful form as he went from stall to stall in the marketplace. So, this was how he was to be treated? Naruto was in for a severe punishment. As he continued to follow the blonde, he waited. Waited for the right time to grab him. Currently, they were in a less popular part of town and now he could have the chance to act. He noticed the blonde walking away from another stand and this time, he struck!

xxxx

The last thing Naruto remembered was walking away from the seed and plant stall. He was looking for something new to grow at his apartment in Konaha. The next thing he knew was that he was in the dark on someone's bed and from what he could tell...he was naked and tied up. Oh fuck, who had captured him? What was going to happen to him?

"Hello Naruto." A familiar and sexy voice greeted from the darkness.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. It was someone familiar. Thank Kami! Kankuro was probably playing a joke on him. "Kankuro! I thought you were some crazy person. Stop playing and let me go."

"No. I won't." He replied, his voice relaying the anger he felt.

Naruto gulped and suddenly felt a shiver run over his body. "I don't understand."

"Oh, you understand." Kankuro paused momentarily before continuing, "I don't like liars."

"But I'm not..."

Kankuro cut him off, "You're a damned liar. You promised to meet me for lunch and an afternoon fuck before you were to go to meet my brother for your meeting. Or did that escape your mind?" Fuck...he was in trouble. He didn't think Kankuro would care this much. After all, they only saw each other when Naruto visited and it wasn't like the puppet nin claimed him. The next words really shocked him, "I saw you with that other nin."

"What?!" Naruto cried out in surprise.

"Yeah. You think me stupid?"

"No."

"Well you must. Having sex with some random nin."

"I just..."

"What?" Kankuro questioned.

"I wanted something else."

Before Naruto knew it, he felt Kankuro's weight on the bed next to his left side and the older nin's left hand pressed him deeper into the sheets. "Don't lie to me if you don't want this anymore."

Naruto gulped as he felt Kankuro run a heated finger down the center of his chest. He finally murmured, "I do want you. I am sorry."

"Just because you apologized doesn't mean I will forgive you easily." Kankuro announced then stood up from the bed and began to undress.

Naruto gulped loudly as he heard the soft clothes hit the floor. "What are you going to do to me?"

He felt the bed weigh down again, this time he felt Kankuro part his legs and push between them. "I'm going to do what the hell I want to do with you." The puppet nin whispered in a low voice.

A shiver ran down Naruto's spine in fear and anticipation. He knew that Kankuro wouldn't hurt him. After all, Gaara was his friend and the Kazekage of Suna. However, he had pissed off the older man. His eyes had adjusted to the dark, but he could only see a faint outline of the other. Then, without warning, he felt lips against his. They were so warm, but hard at the same time...and, yet he could do nothing but yield to the tongue that was pushing through. Kankuro's engaged with his for only a moment, but showed that he was in charge, before pulling away and giving the two air to breathe.

For a moment, all Naruto could hear was their panting as they tried to gain their breath. However, before he knew it, the older man had begun to kiss down the left side of his neck. Kami, it felt so damned good. He had been with Kankuro so many times before and the puppet nin knew his business. However, this was different than the other times. It was urgent and commanding and Naruto couldn't reach to relay his want for more since he was tied up by the puppet nin's strings. He whined suddenly, hoping that Kankuro would pay attention to him.

Kankuro pulled back from Naruto's flesh and said in a hard tone, "You aren't getting any say in this Naruto. What I want, I get and I happen to want you tied up so I can take advantage of your pretty body."

Those words sent more shivers down his back, however, these were paired with a feeling of heat suddenly shooting through his body to his member. "Oh Kami..." He merely said. However, Kankuro didn't reply. By this time, he was moving along Naruto's collarbone and licking downward towards his more sensitive spots. He moaned as he felt the hot appendage draw closer to his nipple and finally, Kankuro took it in his hot mouth and Naruto could feel heat burst through his body and begin to cloud his mind.

Kankuro would have loved to have Naruto participate, but the blonde had to be taught a lesson. He laved his hot tongue over Naruto's nub, hearing the moans of pleasure build up in pitch. He slowly made his way to the other nub and began to repeat the same ministrations as before. The younger man's moans were becoming more frequent and rising. Kankuro thought for a moment to release him, but decided that he wanted Naruto to suffer for a while longer. After all, he had suffered.

Kami, his body was so sensitive and even a little brush from one of the puppet nin's fingers would drive him crazy. He didn't doubt that he had deserved some of it, but he wanted to hold something...anything. Anything to relay the pleasure that he was feeling. Kankuro knew all his secret spots and he knew that this was pure torture.

Now the older man moved further downwards, placing kisses in no particular pattern and seemingly taking his time in reaching the place where he knew that Naruto wanted the most attention. However, Naruto still needed to learn his lesson. The blonde struggled underneath him, but to no avail. Kankuro was in control. He took his time moving down to the younger man's heated and very sensitive cock. He finally grasped the flesh, hearing a cry of pleasure and incomprehensible moaning, he began to lick the sides of Naruto's member.

Naruto couldn't do anything but struggle in his bindings and moan pitifully. His mind was completely gone with only the feeling of heat whirling through his body and especially towards his groin. Kami! What would he do to be released from these strings!

Kankuro finally looked up at the blonde's face and smirked. He thought now he could finally give the blonde a little release. After all, he figured Naruto had learned his lesson. He flicked his fingers and the strings disappeared, letting Naruto's limbs fall on the bed. He looked at the blonde's clouded blue eyes and said, "You want some excitement, then you better tell me next time. Not some random asshole." He then grasped the younger man's hips and quickly buried himself into the welcoming body beneath him.

Naruto cried out in pleasure as he wrapped his weakened arms around Kankuro's neck and let the older man do what he wanted to. The world disappeared and he only acknowledged Kankuro's member thrusting hard into his body. It felt so damned good. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he had felt this way. Above him, he could hear Kankuro's deep grunts of pleasure and knew that the puppet nin was drawing closer to his release...as was he. He felt a hand grip his member and pump in time with the thrusts. Heat was building up between them and that was all he felt before Kankuro spilled in his body and his orgasm came over him.

xxxx

When Naruto woke, he found that Kankuro was lying beside him and he was still awake. He blushed in the dark and didn't know if his partner could see him. "So, are you still angry with me?"

"No."

"You didn't hurt that guy?"

"No. I just told him to back off. That you are mine."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Have you been stalking me since we've been first doing this? What is it with you? This is supposed to be just sex!"

"First, well a little bit. Second, maybe I want more."

Naruto sighed, "I knew I couldn't trust you."

Kankuro laughed, "Well at least I take care of you."

The blonde blushed again, "Yeah. I guess you do. Well, if this is going to be more then you can't stalk me. I won't have a stalker as a boyfriend."

"Ok...but only if you indulge me in my sex fantasies."

It was Naruto's turn to laugh. "Alright my sex stalker...and I'm sorry about before."

"I know. That's why I implanted a special puppet device on you while you were sleeping." Kankuro replied.

"Kankuro!"

He laughed again, "Take a joke blondie."

Naruto curled up to Kankuro and yawned then smiled. "Alright. Let's rest for a while then we can have some real fun."

"Good. I won't have to stalk anymore." Kankuro replied then wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and pulled the blonde closer to him.

 **A/N # 2:** Thanks for sticking with me. I will be getting to my other works soon. Hope you like this one-shot.


End file.
